Hoenn Takeover
by benben91
Summary: After the DP gang splits, Dawn travels to the Hoenn region by herself. She ran into a lot of things; a new trainer, street gangs, and a familiar face. Late Ikarishipping. Some Dawn/OC, Its rated M now starting at chap.5
1. Excuse me!

**Hoenn Takeover**

**Author's note: Yay! First story, first story! Have you guys seen Pokemon: Best Wishes (only in the Japanese dub for now) yet? I have to admit its kinda good. In my opinion, it might be better than the DP series,….sorry Dawn! Dawn: Yeah, yeah….(looks away upset) Paul: You didn't apologize to me, Me: Okay! On with the story then!**

**Me: Man! I hate this…**

**Misty: What's wrong?**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon and the characters as well (sobs)**

**Misty: That sucks, isn't it? Hey! Look on the bright side, you own this story right?**

**Me: Yeah, I guess,.. You know? You're right! But if I do own Pokemon, hehe, hahaha, (then laughs evilly)**

**Misty:-Face palmed- Oh no, another weirdo.**

**Chapter 1: Excuse me!**

**Normal POV**

The Hoenn region, a vast and huge island with hundreds (or thousands, idk) of small ones around it. Wingulls and Pelippers fly happily around the shore line, Wailmers and Wailords in groups on the sea's

surface, and as well as a ferry sailing down, reaching its way to Slateport City. On that ferry, is Dawn, a perky and optimistic eleven year old girl with long blue hair with her sidekick, Piplup. "Man, I wonder if I'm

able to continue to travel alone like this." It has been two days since she last seen her ex-traveling buddies Ash and Brock. She never travel by herself before, and lately it has been rough for her. Piplup picked a

fight with a Teddiursa turned out to be Dawn and Piplup getting chased by a pack of Ursaring, and just recently, they been nearly mauled by a bunch Mankey and Aipom, from what it seems like because Dawn

was trying to eat a banana. Dawn sighed from remembering her encounters, "oh well, its not like we've went through worse when the guys were around." Piplup put his wings on his hips and nodded. **-Ding **

**Dong!-** A sweet sounding lady talked over the intercom, "attention passengers, we have reached Slateport City, Sinnoh Ferry Lines hope you enjoy your stay in the Hoenn region!" As Dawn was leaving the

boat, a crazy mob of tourists from the Sinnoh region pushing her side by side, ended up making her dizzy, and bumping into somebody head first. "OUCH!, dammit," the boy said. They both fell on the floor,

rubbing their heads. Dawn got up first and stuck her hand to help him up, "I'm so sorry, are you okay!" "I felt worse, man that smarts…," he said quietly as he got up. Dawn stared at him for a moment, he looks

like he's a bit older than Dawn, about Ash's age, like Dawn and Ash, he keeps a pokemon outside of his pokeball which it seems to be a Natu, he wear a bright red beanie on his head, but you can see

some of his short brown hair sticking out of it, has a skateboard latched to his backpack, his sleepy emerald green eyes gives off a blank stare that would make people find it creepy, wears a loose fitting black

t-shirt, baggy jeans, and wears a wrist band on each wrists with short metal thorns sticking out of them. He notices Dawn staring at him and awkwardly walked away, "Yeah…, just watch where you're going

next time." "O-okay…"

**Dawn's POV**

After two hours of being lost, I finally found the pokemon center and a big line of angry trainers at the door. "What kind of pokemon center is closed during broad daylight!" "Is this some kind of joke!" A lot of

people shouting out and banging on the glass doors to get an answer. "Oh no Piplup, I hope the center would open soon, Mamoswine and Togekiss took a lot of damage from those Mankey and Aipom and I

have to buy more supplies soon," she looks at Piplup "and if wasn't for you and that Teddiursa, we wouldn't have to give away all of our food to the Ursarings that chased us!" Piplup rolled his eyes

"pipluuuup…" All the sudden I heard a siren and officer Jenny appeared. "Thank Arceus!" One person said. "What is going on?" "Why is the center closed?" People crowding the police officer with tons of

questions along with it. "Calm down everyone, I'm sure the is a good reason behind this." She then stood there and remembered, "I was here a couple hours ago, and the only thing I remembered, she went to

go see if the wild Seels that live on the beaches were okay. She should have been back a long time ago." People now are getting worried and more angry because there is injured pokemon that need to be

taken care of. "Now, now people, I just have to send a bus for you to Mauville's pokemon center, till now, you just have to be patient as I investigate to what happened to Nurse Joy." A guy said, "how about

you investigate another job!" "I heard that!" As Jenny and the crowd going on against each other, I saw the same boy from the ferry with his Natu laughing together at the scene. He then notice me, "hey, it's

the headbutt girl, trying to get in the center as well?" "My name is Dawn and yes!" "Piplup!" Piplup said as it was backing me up. "Haha, I was just joking, and I'm Ben by the way." "Nice to meet you. How long

Nurse Joy been missing anyway?" Ben tapped his chin and looked up, "don't know, we've been standing out here for about an hour, so a while I guess, since she just left the center." Then we both just looked

at the center. "Well, see you around." "Okay, see you Ben." As Ben was walking back to a bench, I been remembering all the adventures and journeys back at Sinnoh. If Ash and Brock were still with me, we

would went ahead and find out to ourselves. " I think I'm going to get to the bottom of this." I told Piplup. Piplup gave me a crazy look like, "are you serious?" I send out my Togekiss while it looked a little tired

but determined to help. "Togekiss, you think you can find nurse Joy?" "Toge!" Me and Piplup climbed on Togekiss back while it takes us up to the city's skyline.

**Normal POV**

Ben overheard Dawn talking to her Piplup about getting to the bottom of something then I thought, "oh, she's trying to be nosy, huh?" She then sends out a Togekiss, which left Ben speechless, 'cause he never

seen a Togekiss in person before. "This is not my style, but I'm going to find out what's going on too." Natu stared at him like he was stupid or something. "Oh, shut up, I haven't had any excitement since

the Indigo Plateau." Natu then looked away and snickered like he knows something. He then took out his skateboard and followed her, since she can see better than he can from the sky. Her Togekiss is so fast

and agile, it's hard to keep up with it. To keep up, Ben ended up ollied over a guy, grinded over a car, pissed allot of people off, and also being chased by a mob for a while. " Oh no! Go, Pachirisu!" Ben heard

someone said, it was Dawn.

**Dawn 's POV**

As I was looking for Nurse Joy, Togekiss was so busy flying around the skyscrapers playfully. "Togekiss, this no time to play, you have to focus on finding Nurse Joy." "Toge, toge!….Toge?" "Togekiss, what do you

see?" She didn't say anything, but picked up speed and I suddenly saw Nurse Joy all tied up on a back of a motorcycle. "Oh no! That's why she been gone for so long! Togekiss, get close to the bike as you can."

"Toge!" Togekiss jetted towards the bike as me and Piplup hanged on for dear life. "Go, Pachirisu!" the small electric squirrel came out cheerfully. "Chuppa, chuu-pa!" "Pachirisu, jump on that bike and get the

driver to stop it!"

**Normal POV**

As Pachirisu was about to land on the driver's head, he noticed it on his mirror. "Oh no you don't!" He then suddenly skidded into another street leaving Pachirisu to fall on the pavement. "Togekiss!" Screamed

Dawn as Togekiss responded quickly and able to get Pachirisu on her back. "You okay, Pachirisu? That was a dirty trick!" "Chuupa…" While Pachirisu is recovering from shock, Piplup stand on Togekiss' head. "

You want to give it a try Piplup?" "Piplup!" As they were reach close to the bike again, it was wide open with no intersection in sight yet. "Pachirisu, return! Okay! Buneary, I need your need your help!" A brown

rabbit came out looking at Dawn for instructions. "You and Piplup need to stop that motorcycle. You think you can do that?" "Buneary!" "Piplup!" They said in unison. " Buneary I want you to use ice beam in front

of the bike as well as Piplup use hydro pump!" Buneary's and Piplup's attacks combined making the road having an ice sheet to make the motorcycle swerve around and ending up driving to a dock heading for

the ocean. "Oh man, I forgot about Nurse Joy! Quickly Piplup, use your whirlpool to catch the bike!" As the motorcycle was in mid-air, the whirlpool was able to get it where the bike was hovering on top of it.

Togekiss rushed over where the whirlpool had the motorcycle and Dawn reached down and tried to grab Nurse Joy which it wasn't very easy. Togekiss got them down gently on the down as the whirlpool fade

away with the man and the bike to fall into the ocean. "Nurse Joy, have you been hurt?" "I'mff offayy!" "What?" Piplup face palmed and tore the tape off of the nurse's mouth. "Ow…I said, I'm okay. Thank you for

saving me!" "You're welcome Nurse Joy! Who was that thug that kidnapped you anyway?" "Pip! Pip! Pipluuup!" Piplup was frantically jumping up and down pointing towards the shore. "What is it Piplup?" Dawn

and Joy was looking at him while he's still waving his wing at the shore. **-Click!-** "What is it is that you going to get a mouth full of lead, you nosy little bitch! A tall, scary looking man wearing a leather jacket and

covered in tattoos drenched in water with a Magikarp flapping on his head, pointing his gun at them.

**Sorry for it to be so short.^_^**

**What will happen to Dawn? Will Ben get there in time? You just have to wait to find out!**


	2. Wanted

**Hoenn Takeover**

**Me: I finally got the new chapter up for you guys! Come to think of it, I never knew it would be this soon…**

**Drew: Maybe because you finished it during school and got in trouble for it?**

**Me: Anyways, I noticed the first chapter was a little rough around the edges, but I will try to make it better and better with every chapter!  
**

**Drew: Man, you guys should of seen when he got caught not doing his work, it was priceless! The professor was all like, "This don't look like an essay on the human anatomy, and what is this poke-man?" Everybody was laughing, oh man! (laughing hysterically)**

**Me: (Grinding my teeth) SHUT..UP!**

**Drew: You're just mad that you became a laughing-stock in class and probably the whole campus and wanting to kill yourself because of it.**

**Me: (Tased Drew with 50,000 volts) On with chapter two. I do not own Pokemon, or the characters, or the pile of burning waste next to me. *walks away to get a trash bag**

**Chapter 2: Wanted**

**Ben's POV**

As when I finally catching up to Dawn's Togekiss, it suddenly turned a sharp 90 degree angle and jetted outta sight! "Oh man, you gotta be kiddin' me!" After knowing there is

no way to keep up anymore, I made my way to the Shipyard and heard a loud splash at the beach. I felt Natu pecking my head, "Natu!" "You see them Natu?" Natu jumped off my shoulder and made his way to

the beach with me following it. Over the sand hill, I saw Dawn and Joy on the ground **(sand, whatever)** and some dude pointing a gun at them. He looked like in his twenties, buzzed cut black hair, red, white,

and black colored koi fish tattooed on his arms, and then it hit me. "Holy crap, he's one of the Johto triads! What the hell are they doing in Slateport?"

**Dawn's POV**

"What you were you trying to do with Nurse Joy?" The goon just laughed at me when I was talking to him. The whole time I was trembling, this is probably the most scary and dangerous situation I ever been in,

especially without Ash and Brock. "Haha! The broad was merely a HOE-nn souvenir for my group back home, and now I got two for tha price of one!" "You're sick and that's not funny! Why don't you just go back

to the dirty alley you came from, you street urchin!" Obviously the guy was even more pissed and put the gun to our heads while Piplup buried his head in the sand, shaking. Some friend Piplup was… "You got a

smart little mouth, girl. I like my chicks with skilled mouths. It be a shame if I bust it if you don't keep it shut." "Leave her alone!" Nurse Joy got in front of me. "Let her go and take me! She is just a child!" "Nurse

Joy!" I wanted to do something so bad, but its too risky. Even if Piplup wasn't so afraid, any sudden moves and he'll blast us to the moon! I nearly started to cry, it feels like everything that's happening now is in

slow motion. At a time like this, I wished Ash and Brock was with me. "Haha, haaaha! I'm afraid I can't do that. So you might as well do what I say and nobody have to die today. Like right now I want you two to

shut, the hell, UP!"

**-BOOM!-**

**Normal POV**

Bam! A blow to the man's head cause him to pass out and appeared Ben cracked his head open with his skateboard. "They just let anybody join a gang nowadays, don't they?" Dawn and Joy just stares at him

with disbelief. "Ben! How did you find us?" "No, time lets go before the bastard gets-" "You son of a bitch!" The thug recovered quickly but with a bloody head was about to attack Ben when suddenly,

"AAHHHHH, gargle, gargle!" Natu and Piplup used night shade and hydro pump causing the impact to send him flipping and thrashing across to the other side of the beach and knocked him unconscious. Natu

jumped back on Ben's shoulder and Piplup was sweating and breathing heavily with his eyes wide open, probably from pressuring whether to attack or not. Ben noogied Natu on the head and has a big grin on

his face. "Good job Natu, I knew you would have my back!" "Oh my goodness! Piplup!" Dawn run up to Piplup and picked him up. Piplup fainted from what just happened. Ben ran up to Nurse Joy and helped her

up. "You alright Nurse Joy?" "I'm fine now, thank you for saving us!" "Yeah, if you didn't show up, who knows what will happen." -siren wails-

Numbers of cop cruisers and Officer Jenny's chopper pulled up to the shipyard. "Is everyone alright? There is an ambulance on the way!" Dawn exhaled deeply and put the fainted Piplup in his pokeball. "I'm just

glad its all over. So Ben, how did you know where to find us anyway?" "Well, I overheard you talking about finding Nurse Joy and I wanted to tag along. I have to say, that is some Togekiss you got there, it will

be cool if we battled sometime." "Yeah, that would be cool!" Dawn smiled and noticed his skateboard broken in half. "Your skateboard," "Its cool, happens all the time. I know a guy in Petalburg that owns a

skate shop. I'm on my way there anyways plus entering the Hoenn League and final- I mean challenging the gym leader." "Hey, I'm on my way there too! I'm going to the next contest over there! And I just

happen to know Norman's daughter, May! You're going to have a challenge when you go up against him as well I'm training myself since May is competing in the contest!" Ben flinched at when she said she

knew May and Norman and rubbed the back of his head. "W-well what a coincidence! I guess it doesn't hurt if we go together?" "That sounds like fun!" "Hey, hold up! Did you say you going to a contest there?"

"Yeah, I'm a coordinator!" Dawn said coordinator with pride. Ben laughed a little. "Wow, you're a _coordinator_? What's the point of that crap anyway? All I see is a bunch of fruits dressing up their pokemon with

Arceus knows what, and showing them off like a trophy or something. I'm sorry, but I'm sticking old school and going to Pokemon Leagues." "Hey! There is more to it than just that! There's the appeal of their

moves, their gracefulness, appeal battles,… and,.. and, oh you what I'm going with it!" "Yeah, yeah, I guess…" Ben and Dawn continued debating about how contests are good or not until the policemen came

up with the culprit apprehended. "Hehehe, this ain't over, just wait till me and my crew come looking for you and your little girlfriend's head." The officers put him in the back of the cruiser and sped away with

him kept staring at them. Dawn was shivering and hugging herself. "I don't like the sound of that.." "I know! The guy's nuts. How can you be my girlfriend and we just met?" Dawn fell over anime style. **-hours **

**later**-

Dawn and Ben made it back to the center getting their pokemon treated and settling in their free suites for the night. If they can, ever since they saved Nurse Joy, they have become the topic for

everybody there, including every newscast in the region. "So Ben I heard you took the guy out with your bare hands!" "Dawn, is it true that you jump in front of the suspect's motorcycle to save Nurse Joy?"

"Nurse Joy, was it true that the man assaulted you and trying to kill you, and discard your body at the shipyard?" Dawn and Joy: "Um.." Ben: "How about if I break that camera with my bare hands if you don't

get it out of my face!" Officer Jenny popped up and pushed the reporters and cameramen outside. "Okay people! Move it along, they just now recovering from a traumatic situation!" "Well then, I'm off back to

work, enjoy your rooms!" "Thank you Nurse Joy!" They both said in unison. "I wouldn't worry about the media much, they'll forget about it tomorrow." They both stared at Jenny as she walked away. Ben was

first to break the silence, "well this was a crazy day, and it all started when you gave me a concussion." "Trust me, I didn't wanted this to happen either, and I'm worried about what that man said to us."

"Pipluuup.." Piplup shivers as Dawn mention about the gang member. "Yeah, and hate to say, he wasn't bluffing. We definitely going to see him again and he'll bring more of his 'boyfriends' along." They

suddenly notices everybody in the center was looking and talking about them. "They don't look they can harm a fly." "The boy looks like some strung-out looking skater and the girl looks so dainty." "I heard they

took the guy out with their puny Natu and Piplup, I think its a load of crap." Ben got annoyed with the whispering and took Dawn to go sit at a table. "Looks like we have our own 'fan club'." Dawn covers her

face, "if this what celebrities go through, I'm glad I'm not famous." Natu and Piplup exhaled and shook their heads at Dawn's comment. Evening came by and the two were sitting at a restaurant. "Was he a

member of team rocket? I used to encounter a ganglike that during I traveled Sinnoh, but let's just say they wasn't the smartest people I met." Ben blinked from disbelief. "You're saying you don't know? He's

one of the freakin' triads of the Johto region! They're all over the news. Only a passed month, crimes everywhere went up, and where I'm from, there's even a curfew. From telling by the tattoos, he's only in the bottom of the chart." "Chart?" "Yeah, each members has their own position and rank, from an uninitiated or 'blue lantern' to the highest, which is the dragon head, the leader, or they say, 'mountain master.'

**(look up "triads" in wikipedia)** The douche that probably is somebody's bitch right row, is either a 49er or a lantern." "Wow… I thought there were only organizations like Team Rocket and Team Galactic."

"Well, they are kind of different, the teams you mentioned wants world domination, but the triads and the yakuzas** (the yakuza will be mentioned later in the story) **just want to have a law-free lifestyle and

controlling major cities and countries' sources and power. If you want to know real street gangs, the yakuzas of Kanto and the Sevii islands are no joke. They just would cut your balls off if you look at one of

them funny!" "Man, you really know about this stuff, don't you?" Dawn rested her chin on her hands looking at Ben while Natu and Piplup drifted off somewhere to play. "Uh, let's just say I grew up in a rough

neighborhood." Ben looked away at Dawn, rubbing the back of his head. **-later on-**

Dawn just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and her hair. "Ah, nothing like a hot shower, I should takes these more often." She walked out of

the bathroom trying to find a storage where they kept the bathrobes. "I thought they supposed to be in the bathroom…" She found a door oddly at the end of her room. "I think this is the closet." She open the

door to find out it's the door to the suite next door and a naked Ben scratching his head, probably trying to find where the towels are stashed. "AAAAHHHH!" Ben jumped from the scream and turned around to

see Dawn covering her eyes and her face glowed dark red. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM? GET OUT!" Ben threw barrages of things to run Dawn out. "S-sorry! If it makes you feel better, I-I didn't see

anything!" Dawn pokes her index fingers together, blushing and whispers to herself, "he has the cutest butt!" "I HEARD THAT!" **-minutes passed-**

**Dawn's POV**

After cooling myself down from the 'incident' I went to go check up on Ben to apologize. I knocked then opened the door again with my hand covering my eyes. "B-ben? Are you decent? I just want to say I'm

sorry and I thought this door was the closet. "Yeah, yeah, I'm decent, they wouldn't called these suites for nothing, ya know?" **(Some suites are connected together, like a house)** I opened my eyes at saw him

sitting on his bed, shirtless wearing a green pajama bottom with his hair still wet, arms folded and his eyes are closed. I blushed at looking at his torso. He was toned with not a lot of muscles but enough for his

slender frame and a tribal tattoo on his upper left arm. The tattoos knocked me out of my trance and surprised he has a tattoo in the first place. "Hey! I didn't know you have a tattoo. Aren't you a little too

young?" He sweat dropped and looked at me with his emerald blank stare. "Well excuse me, 'little' girl, I'm fifteen and my brother done it for me for my birthday." "Some present that was. Did it hurt?"

"It stings for a little bit, but you'll get used to it and it becomes more annoying than painful." I just look at it for a little longer and he noticed me staring. "Yeah, you can take a picture if you want to look at it all night."

"S-sorry." He didn't answered back but stared at the ceiling. "I guess we have a long day tomorrow, huh?" "Yeah." "Well,.. I see you bright and early then?" "Okay." I frowned from his answer and went back to

my room to go to bed. -mourning- I met up with Ben at the lobby eating breakfast and joined him at the table. "Goood mourning!" "Sup." "Natu!" "Oh, and good mourning to you as well Natu!" "Piplup, piplup!"

Piplup waved his wings at me as it seems if I forgot about him. "Oh hush Piplup, I know you had a good mourning." "Pip!" Piplup pouted and crossed his wings and looked away. As I about to say something else,the electric door suddenly opens and a figure stepped inside. I gasped because I can't believe who it is. "Paul.." Ben turned to the direction where Dawn was looking at with a piece of bread stuck out of his mouth. "Who's Paul?"

**Me: Whoo! Over 2700 words! New record ^-^**

**Hate to stop right here, but I'm tired and I haven't started on my ess- I mean shower yet and its getting late!**

**Ash: It's still five o'clock and was you trying to say ess-**

**Me: NO! When did you get here anyway?**

**Ash: I'm replacement for Drew, for some reason we can't find him since earlier today...  
**

**Me: Uhhh, yeah, anyway please R&R leave me some suggestions for the next chapter and tell me what you think so far! Thanks! -runs to find Drew before anybody-  
**


	3. We meet again

**Hoenn Takeover**

**Me: Chapter 3 already! I really outdone myself…**

**Max: Oh please, I can write novels around you!**

**Me: I would like to see you try and that don't really make sense!**

**Max: Says you.**

**Me: I don't have time for this, I would like to thank everybody that left positive feedbacks and I will try my best make chapters more legible than the previous ones are…**

**Max: Don't you supposed to say you don't own pokemon and you never will**

**because you are a loser?**

**Me: How about I cut that tongue off your mouth! (scissors in hand)**

**Max: AAAHHH!**

**Chapter 3: We meet again**

"Who's Paul?" Dawn watches Paul as he made his way to the lobby desk.

"….." Dawn kept staring at Paul as he gives his pokeballs to Nurse Joy and Ben getting annoyed at Dawn's silent treatment.

"Hellloooo? Hey Dawn!" Ben waves his hand at Dawn's face and which clearly she's not on earth at the moment. Paul notices Dawn, and started to walk towards her.

"I see you're not with that pathetic loser anymore and how you'd end up in Hoenn?"

"A-Ash is not a loser and we decided to part ways since I'm competing for the grand festival here!"

"You're still doing that? I can't even believe you even waste your time on those pathetic events. All you people are doing is making pokemon an embarrassment." Dawn was huffed at Paul's remark until her cheeks were flushed and her lips quivering. Ben sat there and stared at him in a dull manner, obliviously doesn't like the guy already.

"S-so,… are you here going for the Hoenn league?"

"Well, yeah if there's any other reason, what's it to you? Dawn blushed and played with her hair, trying to find a good way to answer back.

"Because, my friend Ben here is also competing and I'm wondering i-if y-you wanted to come along…with us."

"I think I'll pass. I rather not to have so many people dragging along and get in my way, especially you, troublesome. Dawn stomped her foot with her hands on her waist after hearing what Paul said to her. Paul turned to look at Ben, who is mugging him the whole time.

"Did anyone taught you it's not polite to stare at people?"

"Did anyone told you that purple makes you look fruity?" Dawn gasped at Ben's comeback and the two boys are having a stare-down. Paul closed his eyes and smiled.

"Pretty big talk coming from you."

"What did you say?" Ben jumped off his seat and got in Paul's face. Paul only smirked which caused Ben to clench his fist. Dawn also jumped off her seat and trying to split them up.

"Okay, enough! Have you guys noticed we're in a Pokemon center? Ben, that wasn't a nice thing to say to someone you just met. Same goes for you Paul."

"Humph. You seem to hang around with only weirdoes." Paul walked away leaving the center and Ben following, trying to hit him, but Dawn hold him down. Dawn turned to Ben and looked at him angrily with her cheeks being red.

"What the hell was that? Why would you say that? Especially trying to fight him!"

"I don't care if he was my mother! Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that and dared to walk away? He's lucky I didn't knocked him into last night…who is this Ash dude anyway.?"

Ben and Dawn are at the park sitting on a bench while Dawn telling him the stories of her journey back at the Sinnoh region. Ben laughed a little after hearing the story. **(I don't feel like typing EVERY detail)**

"Sounds like you and this Brock went through allot of crap with him."

"Haha, no, he and Brock knew each other since he stared becoming a trainer and he's downright really a good friend, but yeah that's Ash for ya!…I seriously kinda missed all those crazy adventures though." She gazes to the trees while petting Piplup sitting on her lap. Ben stared at her kinda concerned to what she's thinking about.

"This Paul guy, why do you be so nice to that guy and he talks to you and your friends like that? Where I come from, we beat people up for that." Dawn jumped a little and blushed from the question.

"Well, you see… he's complicated that way, if you get to know him more, Paul is a nicer person than he present himself to be."

"Tch, more like daddy issues if you ask me."

"Ben, that's not funny, we don't know exactly what he been through in his life." Ben scooted closer to Dawn and looked at her face along with Natu.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Wha-WHAT? No, is not that I like him, during the Sinnoh league, we talked and he open up a little to me and I,…I kinda understand him more, you know?" Ben didn't answer and kept looking at her, but she felt uneasy. "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing, come on, our ferry leaves in a half an hour to Petalburg." Ben started to walk ahead leaving Dawn at the bench speechless.

"Pip?" Piplup look up at his trainer worried about what she's feeling. Dawn smiled and petted his head some more.

"Well, I guess we can surprise May when we get there, right Piplup?" Ben also heard and froze in a walking stance.

"-Oh crap! I forgot about that!-" He said to himself. He turned around with his hand behind his head grinning. "Uh, it will probably be night till we get there, so probably the next day would be a good idea, yeah hehe…"

"I guess you're right, it would be rude to walk up on them so late."

Ben and Dawn are now on a ferry on its way to Petalburg City. They are at the deck relaxing, Piplup and Natu playing on the rails, Dawn sun bathing on a beach chair, and Ben sitting next to her wearing shades and stealing looks once in a while at her body and how she looked nice in a bikini. Ben sighed to himself and laid back on his chair trying to sleep. Dawn shifted a bit and at the corner of her eye, she see someone walking down the deck. It was Paul, looking at his pokedex.

Dawn lifted up her sunglasses, "Paul?"

"Hmm?" Paul looked up and saw Dawn. "Humph." He continued to walk away blushing. Dawn noticed it and started blushing too, just realizing because she's in a bikini and Paul actually BLUSHED!

"Ugghh, don't tell me 'Mr. Sunshine' caught the same boat with us." Clearly Ben wasn't sleeping yet.

"Oh come on Ben, you guys just stepped off on the wrong foot, and if you get to know each other a little, you might think differently, hehe. -Who am I kidding, they will literally tear each others head off!-" With a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, you said that soooo convincing, I might take up that suggestion." Ben rolled his eyes under his sunglasses and Dawn huffed at him.

**-hours later-**

They finally made it to Petalburg City and walking to the pokemon center while sharing each others' past and stories.

"So, you must be no joke having to be the runner-up in the Grand Festival. You must take a lot of pride in those contest thingys."

"Every coordinator does! We worked so hard to make our way up to getting up to five ribbons and making sure our pokemon being the best they could be. When you see my performances, you'll understand how great and important is to be a coordinator as well."

"Well, let's not look forward on it too much, battles and training is the only thing for me." Dawn sweat dropped and rolled her eyes.

"I guess so. Anyway, you must be good yourself saying that you was in the semi-finals at the Silver Conference."

"Yeah, I was in the top five."

"Then you must of seen Ash before! How long ago when you entered?"

"A month ago, and I would of saw him too, but he probably been in the one before that."

"You might be right, he didn't say specifically when, just it was a long time ago." They continued to walked in silence until Dawn talked to Piplup.

"Isn't it great that we're going to see May again Piplup?"

"Lup!" Ben's eyes widen and sweat dropped.

"Y-you and this May must have been really good friends, huh?"

"We still are! In a short period of time we kicked it off quickly since we have allot in common. Also did I tell you that her and her little brother traveled with Ash too?"

"Wow, looks like everybody knows him, small world. The thought Max went along too. Him being too young, his parents must of-…" Ben face turned blue and started to sweat rapidly. "-IDIOT!-" Natu flapped away frantically knowing that Ben just let out his own secret,….which it would be uncovered sooner or later. Piplup was looking confused and Dawn was getting a bit upset.

"How did you know his name, and how young he is? Is there something you should be telling me?" Ben exhaled deeply and looked straight into Dawn's blue eyes with his sleepy green eyes.

"I'm,….her and Max's cousin."

"WHAT?"

They finally made it to the center and Dawn was still yelling at him and making crazy gestures from the rest of the trip there.

"Why you didn't tell me before? That's why you was acting weird every time I talk about her! Did something happened between you guys?" Ben looked warned out from all the questions she's been asking and turned to Natu for help, but Natu turned away humming to himself.

"…Let's just say, we didn't get along when we were kids. I was kind of a little brat back then. When I visit her and Max, uncle Norman and aunt Caroline practically adores me but they don't know what really happens. May tries to tell them all the time, but they wouldn't listen. I pulled pranks on her allot, and I mean allot of pranks. I put mud in her pants, worms in her food, scare her in her sleep, put chewed up gum on her seat,… and it only gotten worse from there when Max gotten old enough and I got him to help along. So she despises me ever since."

"Well, who could blame her, you were practically a bully! Things like that really mess with peoples' emotions and can causes them to reflect from it and alter their personal lives in an unhealthy way. Especially being a loved one or a relative."

"Yeah, yeah I know that 'Dr. Phil', I tried apologizing ever since, writing hundreds of letters and sending gifts, but nada. Now can we get our rooms? You given me a headache." Dawn was trying to say something else, but she sees Ben glaring at something, she turned to see what he was looking at and it was a someone. It was Paul. After Paul gotten his room key from Nurse Joy, he turns around and found Dawn and Ben looking at him.

"Do you people follow me everywhere?" Ben ignored the comment and walked up to him, looking him up and down.

"So you're Paul right? Heard you was good, but I bet I can kick your ass down the block and back." Natu was also sneering at him. Dawn and Piplup turned into chibi figures and have an appalling look to their faces to what Ben have said..

"Heh, don't fool yourself, you don't want to bite off more than you can chew."

"Isn't that right? But what I see in front of me, I'd hardly would lift a finger."

"Okay! That's enough out from both of you!" Dawn dragged Paul to the other side of the room to get him away from Ben so they won't start to do anything crazy. "I'm sorry about Ben, he could get a bit 'rowdy' sometimes."

"You have a bad taste in friends, you know that troublesome?" Paul walked back towards Ben, leaving Dawn blushing and Piplup sticking his tongue at him.

"Unfortunately I have a match tomorrow, but whenever I'm ready, I don't mind battling you ."

"So do I, but I'm ready whenever you're ready." They looked at each other some more until Paul smirked and walked away.

"Humph." Ben watches him till he left the room. Dawn walked back next to Ben with her mouth open.

"This guy is some piece of work. He better be worth having a match."

"Hehe, y-you won't be disappointed." While they are walking to their rooms, Ben was itching to ask her something.

"What is it?"

"Its just, that we haven't really seen each others' pokemon yet. Other than Togekiss, Pachirisu, and Piplup, what else do you have?"

"Yeah! I almost forgot, I have a Cyndaquil, Mamoswine, and a Buneary."

"Hmm, I would never guess you would have a Mamoswine and a Cyndaquil, and all the rest of your pokemon is a bunch of girly ones and fit you quite well. No wonder you do only contests." Dawn had her eyes closed and with one of her eyebrows twitching along Piplup turned white with his beak gaped open.

"O-okay. Other than Natu, what do _you_ have?"

"Oh, _I thought you never asked_…" He said it sarcastically and Dawn sweat dropped. "My Blastiose, also my first pokemon, a Houndoom, Espeon, and Gengar. I used to have a Larvitar, but left it at Professor Oak's lab to make room to catch a new one while I'm here, but I'm regretting for thinking that way and getting it back."

"Oh, so you're from Kanto too?"

"Uh, yeah, from Saffron."

"Saffron? I always wanted to go there! I heard the view of the skyline is breathtaking and they have allot of shopping malls with the latest trends that everybody dies to get!" Dawn clasped her hands and gazing dreamily with Piplup looking at her if she was dumb.

"Yeah, they sure do have views and malls,..but you should go to Celadon since you're into shopping. They got more stores and allot discounts. He put on a fake smile. -Great a shopaholic, guess she's been spoiled-"

"Really? Maybe I should….Well here's my room, I see you in the mourning then?" Ben kept walking and had his hand up to signal 'okay'. Dawn smiled to herself and went inside.

**-later-**

"Hello?"

"Surprise!" Its mourning and Dawn went ahead to videophone May to tell her she's in Petalburg. They kept babbling about stupid stuff that doesn't matter and contests until Dawn changed to an interesting subject.

"So, how's_ Drew_? I see he didn't put a ring on your finger yet." Dawn smiled mischievously at May. May was obviously mad and hovering her fist up.

"Dawwwwn, that's not funny!" Dawn and Piplup just started laughing while Ben appeared in the lobby yawning and putting on his beanie.

"Ha ha, very funny Dawn, how about you and - BEN?"

"NO! Why would you even say that….Ben?" Dawn turned around and see Ben scratching his stomach.

"Hmm? May? Its good to see-" The videophone went off instantly. "-You. Well this isn't going to be fun battling Unc (thats what he calls Norman) with her like that."

"I hope she'll get over it soon, but now you'll have a lotta making-up to do." Dawn said it in a singing tone. Ben ignore her and walking out of the center.

"Where you going?" Ben turned around and looked at her with a serious face.

"I'm going to watch that douche Paul gets to get his ass handed to him by Unc, duh! Then I might try to talk to May." Dawn huffed and followed him to the Petalburg gym.

**Will May ever forgive Ben? Will Paul will get the balance badge? Will they see the triad member(s) again?**

**(Btw, I know he already went through the Ever Grande Conference, but I make it that he's doing it again. Practically he went to all of them, thanks for the spoiler info to Bulbapedia and anime ref.)**

**I hope this chapter is..okay, but not feeling confident about it**

**I've gotten writer's block and had a hard time coming up with this chapter :(**

**Please R&R and give me a suggestion about the next chapter, and no flamers.**


	4. I'm Sorry

**I would like again to say thank you for the positive reviews and**

**I promise I'll try to make the story better from chapter to chapter!**

**Also one thing, do we have to do a disclaimer EVERY chapter we start**

**off with? because I been noticing that in allot stories I read…**

**…just in case, I don't own pokemon and a product that I will be mentioning in the chapter. I have no intentions of owning them because I would be corrupted and try to gain control of the world if I did.**

**Chapter4: I'm Sorry**

Ben runs to the Petalburg gym with Dawn trying to keep up. Dawn later gives up keeping up with him and started to walk the rest of the way. While Dawn was passing a bush, she and Piplup suddenly been grabbed behind.

"Mmmmfffah!"

"Shush! It's only me!"

"May? Why are we behind this bush?"

"The questions is, what the hell are you doing with HIM?"

"Who Ben? He's my new traveling partner" Dawn smiled. May only gotten more angry and her face starts to turn red.

"At least you should of choose someone human. Of all people you had to travel with that heartless bastard…"

"May, I know already what had happened between you two, but he is really sorry from what he's done in the past."

"He probably only told you the things to make him look good! You have no idea what he done to me!"

"Well he did told me the pranks he and Max done to you…"

"That's not the point! He made my life miserable when we were kids!

"How about all the letters and gifts he gave to you?"

"THOSE THINGS ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM LIKE! HERE!" May pulled out a letter and a package from Ben months ago from who knows where, and gave it to Dawn, who was also shocked that May would still be keeping something particular.

"-Dear, May, I said I was sorry dammit! Since you're so mad all the time and won't let go of little things, here is something that will make you better and stop having petty fits, especially like not talking to your family!-" She then unwrapped the red paper to reveal that it was a bottle of pills. "Femalite? PMS pills? Dawn sweat dropped. Hehe, well they could come in handy." Piplup is rolling on the ground laughing hard.

"This is not funny Dawn! You see what I mean? I can't and never will forgive him."

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, you guys are older now so you should at least realized that it was during your childhood. Its something that cousins and siblings do when they were kids. You and Max are on each other too?"

"Oh, so now you're on his side?"

"No, no! What I mean is you should be happy you have a brother and a cousin. Look at me being an only child, and deep down inside of them, they love you and care about you so much. Ben is really guilty for what he's done, so give him a chance kay?" Dawn flash her signature smile and would make anybody submit to it. May looked down and starting to realized that is pointless and kinda dumb to hold a stupid grudge about something that happened when they were kids.

"I guess I will consider it…but he better be like you said he is, because I know him more than you."

"I promise you won't regret it. Why do you keep those things anyway?" Dawn was referring to the pills and the letter.

"Who knows Dawn? Who knows…anyway where is he?"

"Oh! He went to go see the battle with your dad and Paul."

"Paul is there? Speaking of Paul…

"Don't start!"

**~Meanwhile~**

Ben went up to the gym doors and see Paul yelling to what it seems like an Electivire going up against Norman's Slaking.

"Electivire, get up and use thunder!"

"Slaking dodge it and follow up with slash!" Slaking dodge the lighting bolt and went for a head on charge with slash. But he didn't figure that Electivire tricked him and used another thunder attack and hit Slaking directly, making it paralyzed.

"Aarrrgg! Slaking use façade!" Paul only smirked as he knew that Norman was going to use that move.

"Electivire, counter." Paul said it in a bored tone and Electivire bounce all of Slaking's power back to it with the damage being doubled. Slaking went flying across the field and into a wall. The referee looked at Slaking closely to determine the match.

"Slaking is unable to continue! The winner goes to Electivire and the match victory goes to Paul, from Veilstone!" Caroline and Max was watching and Max jumped up to his feet.

"This is bogus!" Paul casually walked up to Norman to receive his balance badge.

"That was a great battle young man! I never had somebody to defeat me this quickly and to command your pokemon like that with flying colors! You must of really trained hard."

"That too, but I had better battles, I was just stronger than you." Norman looked at him indifferently and gave him the badge. Paul bowed and walked away. Max ran up to him and started to sneer at him. Paul gave him an emotionless scowl and made him automatically move aside.

"W-what a jerk! Where does he get off talking to dad that way?" As Paul walking to the door, Ben came in.

"Hey you're good, but I didn't know you were that good to beat Unc like that."

"So. He's your uncle huh? That means battling you would be a walk in a park, and also a waste of time." Ben clenched both his fists as Paul facing away from him outside, waiting for one of his smart comebacks. Ben suddenly change his enraged attitude to a sarcastic one.

"Well everybody can dream right? Anyway, don't let the door hit ya on the ass on your way out!" Ben abruptly slam the door on him.

"Hm." Paul smiled it off and walk towards town.

"Asshole, I can't wait to kick his ass in the battlefield, literally too…" Ben muttered to himself and Max come running towards him.

"Ben!" Max tackled him on the ground from behind. Then Ben flipped them over and got Max in a headlock.

"I see that you still can't get me Max!" Norman was laughing and walked up to them.

"Ben! Well this is a surprise, is good to see you again!" Caroline came from nowhere and gave Ben a death hug.

"Oh Ben you must be famished from the long trip here!…Why are you so hot? Did you caught a fever on your way here?" Caroline was very concerned but didn't know she had him suffocating on her 'chest'. Still not letting him free, Norman and Max is laughing nervously and sweat dropped.

"Ughh, I'm okay, I-it's just the weather, hehe" Ben manage to say after he pulled away from her.

While Dawn and May are walking back to the gym, Dawn tells May what had happen to her and Ben when they was in Slateport.

"Huh?.. I'm glad that you guys are okay, but that's not a different story we been hearing around here either."

"You're telling me that they're here too?""Yep. Recently, three different men reported they nearly got beaten to death and their belongings gotten taken away from muggers with similar descriptions like the one you encountered. There is also groups of them hanging out in downtown running people away and assaulting women that walked by. The police department can barely apprehend them one place at a time because more than one crime happens in the same minute!"

"Oh…I hope mom is okay back home. Then again Sinnoh is farther away than all the other regions since most of these thugs come from Johto."

"Yeah, since Hoenn is closer, they come here instead. Dad also closes the gym earlier to be with us everyday." **(Hold up, is the gym also their home? Well anyways,)** Dawn didn't want to tell May that a group of Triads was also looking for her and Ben because she didn't want May and her family to be involved, but then felt guilty for not telling either. Suddenly Paul was walking towards their way and Dawn's head pops up.

"Hey Paul!"

"Humph." Paul sees May and Dawn walking towards him, which he's not happy about.

"Hey, your Dawn's friend that challenged my dad. Paul is it?"

"Who?" Dawn's jaw dropped and Piplup angrily gibbering at Paul for saying that.

"Anyway, yeah and I got the badge too. Your father being a rookie gym leader doesn't mean he supposed to battle like one. He should get another job along with the rest of the other pathetic leaders I went against."**(remember what he said about the Sunnyshore gym?)** May's mouth gaped open, not believing of what she heard. The only thing she heard in Paul's rambling was calling her dad a pathetic rookie.

"…What the hell you just called him?" Piplup ran behind a tree for safety and Dawn was holding May's arm in case if she try to slap Paul.

"H-he didn't mean that! Paul, that wasn't nice! Those gym leaders including Norman was picked for that position because of their skills and how much work they put in to get initiated! Just like you work hard to get badges to be in the league." Paul blushed a little at Dawn's little speech and cursed under his breath.

"Whatever. I might be sorry for speaking my mind out of term, but I'm not sorry for telling the truth." Paul continued to walk and a huge rock came flying by. May was trying to hit him with it, but it only went to the spot he stood. Dawn still trying to follow him.

"You know Paul, if you was a little more considerate when talking to people, you'll be liked more and.." Paul stopped and gave her the death glare.

"Look, you don't know anything about me, if you mind your own business and don't cause trouble so much, people might like you more." Dawn stood there speechless and her eyes started to water to what Paul said to her. Piplup also heard him and started pecking him on the leg, but Paul only scowled. After a minute of being annoyed from Piplup 'poking' at him and Dawn being shattered to pieces, he thought he might as well get out of it peacefully, which he hated to do so much.

"-sighs- Look, I didn't really mean all of that,…but you do cause people trouble when they around you." Dawn open her eyes wide and started to blush.

"R-really? You didn't mean it.?" Unfortunately for Paul the tears are still forming in her eyes and giving him a dreamy stare. Paul rolled his eyes and picked up a raging Piplup and gave him to Dawn, who is still looking at him funny.

"..And tell that hood-rat friend of yours that I'll be ready for him tomorrow." Dawn finally came to her senses and looked way from him with her cheeks red.

"O-okay." Dawn watches Paul as he walked away out of sight. May walked up and gave her a weird look.

"Sorry to ruin your 'romantic moment,' but your boyfriend is an ass!" Dawn quickly came back to earth.

"H-he's not my boyfriend, too bad I can't say the same thing to you and Drew!" Dawn started to walk away with a flustered look on her face.

"Well the blushing says another thing… H-HEY! You trying to be funny now?"

Back at the gym after the commotion has ended, Ben is now fighting for his first badge. He is down to his third pokemon while Norman still has two. He decided to send out his Houndoom to finish Norman's Vigoroth off.

"Houndoom,..-I know!- Houndoom, jump and use shadow claw!" Houndoom looked at him confused but acted on his command.

"Shadow claw? -He probably wants to lose-, you know ghost type attacks don't work, what a senseless mistake! Vigoroth, use hyper beam!" Max looked dumfounded and confused.

"How he didn't know that? It's one of the oldest rules in pokemon battles!" Max cried anime style and ripping his hair off.

"-Ha! I knew it!- Houndoom, use your shadow claw to tear through the hyper beam and use flamethrower!"

"What?" Norman and Max said in unison. As Houndoom ripping through the hyper beam, he charges a strong flamethrower right into Vigoroth's face. Vigoroth skid across the ground and hit a wall while engulfed in flames.

"Vigoroth!" The flames disappeared leaving Vigoroth swirl eyed.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle. The winner is Houndoom!" There was a brief silence to see what Norman going to bring out next…..

"…I'm home! What are you guys doing?" Everyone fell anime style when Dawn and May arrived and May messing up the mood.

"Typical May, always messing things up!"

"Shut up Max! You guys battling now?" Norman sweat dropped and took out a pokeball.

"Uh, hehe yeah. Anyway, I thought it wouldn't come down to this, go Exploud! Ben was shocked that Norman has a Exploud.

"When you caught this guy?'

"Oh just recently, and unfortunately its going to end the battle soon. Use hyper voice!" Exploud use a ear splitting screech that made everybody covering their ears in pain except for Norman and Caroline wearing noise reduction headphones. Houndoom crouched down and howled in pain.

"Uuugh, Hhhouuundoom, uuse foooul pllayy!" Ben can hardly talk as the hyper voice was killing everybody's ears. When the hyper voice stopped, Houndoom layed on the ground, appeared to be fainted.

"Houndoom is unable to, what?" The referee stopped talking as Houndoom melted into black clay and disappeared. Everyone was surprised especially Norman thinking he won, but Ben only smirked.

"Houndoom, attack!" Suddenly Houndoom appeared from nowhere and gnawed on one of Exploud horns, making serious damage. Norman and everybody else was speechless which made Ben laugh.

"You guys telling me you never heard of foul play?"

"Here we go…" May cut in. Ben sweat dropped with an annoyed look.

"Anyway, foul play is a backstabbing move when you try to get out a tight spot. Also the damage is the same as the opponent's attack level, since Exploud has a high attack status, the damage would be 'beast' level." As the result of the attack, Exploud flinched but struggled to make a move.

"Exploud, end it with hyper beam!" Exploud uses all of its energy to send out a strong hyper beam lanching towards Houndoom fast.

"Houndoom!" Houndoom abruptly use flamethrower on the hyper beam to cause an explosion and smoked the whole field. "Houndoom, crunch!" His eyes illuminated with a crimson red and lunged at the purple pokemon.

"Exploud, grab his mouth!" As Houndoom was about to bite, Exploud grabbed each jaw to stop his attack.

"No!"

"I guess its all over, Exploud…"

"Flamethrower!"

"WHAT?" Ben figured Exploud had Houndoom's mouth open like that, flamethrower would be a strong direct attack. Houndoom unleashed a huge blast of fire right on Expolud, looking like it was burning into ash. Everybody on the sideline went crazy, even May! Exploud fell backwards coughing up a cloud of black smoke. After the referee cleaned his glasses, he ran up to the field.

"Exploud no longer can't continue! The winner is Houndoom and the victory goes to Ben, from Saffron! Everybody cheered and ironically May went down and hugged Ben.

"M-May?" May realized it and pushed Ben.

"I been thinking about it, and I was kinda stupid for being mad at you too long."

"No, I'm the one should be sorry, I basically tortured you,...UGHH I hate stuff like this! C-c-can you…ever f-forgive me?...Ugh!." May only hugged him and everybody was awwing except Max who recorded the whole thing.

"Well, well! Its an honor battling you and accepting defeat, especially from family. Congratulations nephew." Norman gives Ben the balance badge.

"Thanks Unc! I always wanted to win since the last time we fought."

"Well you now proved you gotten stronger and reaching closer for your goals." Dawn walked up to Ben to congratulate him.

"Good job Ben, your skills reminds me of Ash!" May also agreed.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Max cut may off walking towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's go eat now, I'm starved." Everybody laughed except May and left the gym.

**I hope this chapter is good, I felt that I rushed it and I'm not good at**

**describing battle scenes and all that stuff. Just so busy with *blah, blah, blah,*but I hope it turned out okay!**

**Please R&R and I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Preparing

**Ben: Where is that nerd…**

**May: Who?**

**Ben: The guy that supposed to do the disclaimer. Ken? Duh…**

**May: That is a good question…WHAT DO YOU MEAN DUH? -steamed-**

**Me: -runs in the room- Sorry -pant- I'm late -pant-**

**May: What happened to you?**

**Me: Barely -pant- got away -pant- from fraternity -pant- prank -faints-**

**Ben: Told ya he's a nerd.**

**May" Ookay, well the 'nerd' doesn't own pokemon and also he wants to thank the people who left nice reviews from the previous chapter! Also he'll be changing the rating of he story since the language gets more coarse and brief 'mature' moments. -May and Ben drags me away-**

**Chapter 5: Preparing**

They arrived at May's home talking and eating. Kenny**(Hey! That's my name too! And don't tell me if its the one with the Prinplup, because he's not)**, who works for Norman**(seen in episode...idk)**, walked in the dining room with a tray of sandwiches and a huge bowl of chips.

"Okay guys, I made a lot so eat up!" Norman and Max practically destroying the dinner table, Ben is feeding Natu, and Dawn is rubbing in May's face about a text from Drew seconds ago.

"Come on, please! Can I see?"

"NO! It's none of your business! He probably said something just to get on my nerves anyway!" May trying to hide her blush, but Dawn pushes her further.

"Why he has your number anyway if you claim you didn't like him? Hmmmm?"

"Shut up!"

"-much- Oh May just tell the girl already, I be hearing you guys talk eeeveryyy night. Especially they had this one conversation about"…BAM! May whacked Max on the head with a giant fan.

"You little rat! You've been eavesdropping in my room?"

"MOM!" Max holds his head and eyes shut from May wanting to hit him again. Dawn tries to break it up, but Ben stopped her.

"Don't even bother, they get like this all the time."

"I guess so…"

Norman struggled to swallow the mouthful of sandwiches to talk. "Ssshoo, -gulp- Dawn you're going to be in tomorrow's contest I heard?"

"Yes, the rest of the day I'm training so my pokemon will still be pumped for tomorrow."

"That's good. Just remember not to push them too hard so they won't run out of energy."

"No need to wor-" May abruptly covered Dawn's mouth.

"You know when you say that you'll Jynx everything up!"

"Haha, and you know May is the guest contestant as well." Norman added.

"Yeah Dawn, don't think this is going to be the Wallace Cup again."

"I'm not expecting it to be, I'll hope it will be more challenging this time." Dawn smiled and held her nose up to resemble being arrogant.

"Oooh." Max instigated. He turned to May to see what she's gonna say.

"Oh, little girl talk big huh? I'll show you a challenge after I…

"Okay, okay, I don't want to start sweeping hair off the floor." Kenny huffed. Norman sweat dropped and turned to Ben.

"…So how about you Ben? I figured you on your way to Rustboro to challenge Roxanne."

"That too, but first I need to stop by TJ's place to fix my skateboard." He took it out and showed it to Norman.

"You still do this dumb thing? I wonder when guys like you are going to grow up and do something normal other than trying to kill yourselves," May said as holding one part of the board with her thumb and index finger.

"Well excuse me, at least I have a sport, what do you do other than running your mouth?" May's mouth gaped, couldn't think of something to say.

"What happened? Was you trying to test one of those life-threatening moves again?" Caroline asked when she inspected the board.

"Uh, haha, you can say that." Ben and Dawn laughed nervously and rubbing the back of their heads.

**~Later on~**

Ben, May, Dawn, and Kenny was outside sitting at the patio table playing cards and talking.

"Don't forget, you promised you'll see my contest and find out contests are best." Dawn said while she pulled his beanie down to cover his eyes.

Ben roughly pulled his beanie upright. "I didn't promised you a freakin' thing, and when did contests get better at anything?"

"Since ever, duh! I also bet that you're just mad you would get your butt kicked competing." May added to back up Dawn and they both high-fived.

"Ha, nice try but you wouldn't pay me enough to enter the 'dork pageant'. Plus, if you 'contest people' are trainers, you'll probably run home crying from breaking a nail." Ben and Kenny high-fived. May is fuming and blowing steam out her ears, but suddenly calmed down.

May then scooted closer to Kenny and said sweetly, "Kenny, you don't want to lose your job do you? So I suggest less lollygagging and more housework, kay?"

"-Mumble- spoiled brat…" Kenny rambling to himself as he picked up a broom and walk towards the kitchen. May then turn back to Ben , glaring at him.

"F.Y.I. Ben, we know how is like to be a trainer considering we've traveled with one during our journeys!"

"Yeah! So you can't really say anything!"

"And the last time I checked, there's nothing to pokemon training than it is to coordinating….Are you listening? Ben? B-" The girls realized that Ben didn't hear anything to what they said because out of nowhere he was listening to his ipod.

"THAT WAS RUDE!" Dawn and May yelled in unison, blowing Piplup and Natu away.

"Huh? Was you talking to me? I couldn't -snicker- hear you." Ben started laughing while being chased by a couple of emotionally imbalanced girls down a street.

Ben ran all the way to the park and found out that May and Dawn aren't behind him anymore.

"Ha! Those broads think they can keep up with me." Natu only shook his head out of embarrassment. **(head/body, whatever)** As he turn around, he saw them standing in front of him with their arms folded. "Whoa. H-hey ladies, nice day to be at a park…isn't it?"

"So we're broads? I'll show you how a broad acts, you bastard!" **-BOOM-** May was about to hit him until they heard a loud blast coming from the other side of the park. They all ran to a clearing to see what's going on, and it turns out to be Paul, 'torturing' his pokemon.

"You can endure the hit better than that! Ursaring, use another focus blast on Gastrodon!" Paul was testing his pokemon's endurance and stamina. The guys hid in the bushes continue to watch. Ben and May was surprised Paul would push his pokemon like that, especially May.

"That monster! What gives him the right to treat his pokemon like that? That's it, I'm going to do something.

Dawn suddenly grabs her, "no, it's not like what it seems. I also used to thought the same way, but that's his style to train. Ironically his pokemon wants to be pushed that way because they have the same drive as him. They want to show him how strong they could be, it figures how tough he is to beat." They then saw Gastrodon took the other focus blast and shook it off like it didn't effect it. "Sometimes its not always like that."

"Huh?" May and Ben said in unison.

"What I mean is some of the pokemon he catches, he lets them go because they're not to his potential. I guess its really hard to find that someone or something that matches with you, even if though you might reject others that like you, but you don't like back along the way. Also its the hardest thing to go through." Dawn said it as she was zoned out, remembering about Chimchar and what happen to him. Ben and May only looked at her funny, wondering why she was talking so deep.

"Anyway, I do kinda like the way he trains his pokemon, it builds them character…but he's still an ass." Ben added. Dawn, May, and Piplup only shrugged and sighed from his comment. Paul was standing at the bush where they been hiding at, but they don't realize it yet.

" -whisper- Why is it so quiet?"

" -whisper- Dawn, see what's going on."

" -whisper- No! He'll see me, you do it!" The bush is rustling wildly until they all popped their heads out to see an annoyed Paul scowling at them.

Dawn nervously breaks the silence, "h-hey Paul, n-nice day is it? We just happen to come to the park to, to -what the hell people do at parks?- have a picnic! Yeah!" Everybody just looks at her if she was stupid.

"In the bushes and no food? Yeah, I believe that."

"R-really?"

Ben face palmed and pulled Dawn to the side, "he was being sarcastic, dumb-nutt!"

"Look, I'm getting sick and tired of seeing you people everywhere I'm at."

" -Mutters- I'm getting tired of seeing you too.." May elbowed him and looks at Paul pleasantly.

"We're sorry, its probably only a coincidence been going on. I'm afraid we stepped off on the wrong foot from before, I'm May, its nice to meet you Paul." She held out her hand for him to shake, but he didn't.

"Yeah, I know that, but it's really pissing me off that I always run into you people. Don't you have your own lives to worry about?'

Ben cut in, "don't freakin' blame us! The damn author writes this stuff, ask him! They all looked at Ken angrily. **(W-what are you guys doing? You can't cut in the middle of the chapter like this! Don't look at me like that!…K-keep going!)**

"-mutters: I should of took the part for Soul Eater when I had the chance,- A-anyway, just mind your own business. I would of assume you guys were trying to spy on how I train."

Dawn walked in his face, "don't flatter yourself, we just heard the commotion you caused, that's all!" Paul returned his pokemon and walked away.

"I also be expecting you here before dawn so I can get you out of the way and probably I won't have to see you again." Paul was referring to Ben.

Ben fumed, "you wouldn't see me alright! After I kick your ass across earth!" Paul only smirked and went off.

"I guess you have yourself a rival, cuz!" May said as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, and you're so hilarious May. Since we're here, it wouldn't hurt for us to train too."

Paul is walking towards the pokemon center and for some reason, he looks grumpier than usual. He then decided to walk to a fountain, that displayed in the middle of the city, and stared at his scowling reflection.

"-That guy so damn arrogant, I can't wait to take him and his smart mouth out tomorrow. I wonder why Troublesome hangs out with such pathetic losers!…What am I saying? Why should I care who she hangs with? But what if she…and him…-" He shakes his head and continued on his way to the center.

"-It's her fault I'm feeling this way, why the hell I can't get her face out of my mind? I-I think I'm just sick or something. After tomorrow I'll need a break to cool off for a while. Just need to clear my mind.-"

Back at the park, May and Ben was against each other, down to their last pokemon, but it seems that May's pokemon, her Blaziken, is asleep.

"Come on, come on, come oonnnn Blaziken! You have to wake up!"

"Sorry, cuz, but I think I won! Gengar, use dream eater and call it a day." Gengar runs through Blaziken taking its dream for energy, causing it to be very effective, since it's a psychic-type move. Blaziken woke up and fainted.

"UGGH, return! I can't believe you beat both of us!" Dawn was tending to a fainted Piplup at a nearby bench.

"What can I say?" Gengar suddenly floats in front of May and started to stare at her. Then his staring turns into smile and laughter.

"Ewww, Ben, return your Gengar! Its creeping me out!"

"To think you the one calling me rude, he just likes you! Lighten the hell up!"

"Having to like somebody is one thing, but to look at somebody with a rape face is another, RETURN IT! AHHHH!" Gengar ends up licking May in the face, causing her to shiver from the effect.

"-sighs- Gengar, return. Maybe next time bud, haha…Hey, Imma take a leak. Back in a bit."

As Ben walked away, Dawn walks up to her laughing, "wow, May it seems that Drew has competition!" May stomps toward Dawn and wipes her face with her scarf.

"MAY! I have a towel!"

"Its fine, your cheap scarf absorbs the drool better." May said with an evil grin.

"CHEAP? I know you didn't say my scarf is cheap wearing that sweaty bandana!" Piplup and Natu went up a tree for safety when they saw May was about to pounce on Dawn. May suddenly slid to a stop and looked at Dawn in horror.

"W-what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Dawn slowly turns around and see a tall man towering over her.

"Remember me?"

"AHhmmm…" He abruptly covers her mouth and grabs both of her wrists.

May runs to Dawn, "let go of her, you creep!" Natu and Piplup jumps off the tree, but only to get bagged by another man. He then throws them in a cage, still struggling in the bag to get out. "Natu! Piplup, ahhh!" A third one put a gun to her head.

"Make a move and I'll put a blow hole in your head!"

"Blow hole! Hey that was funny!" The skinniest man said.

"Shut up! Where's the boy and you better don't fuckin' lie either!" The largest man of the trio pushes the gun up to May's ear.

"I-I-I think h-he went to the restroom o-o-or something!" Tears was coming out of her eyes.

"Hehe, you little bastards are going to pay for what you did to Sho here." Sho is the one holding Dawn and the same one she and Ben putted in jail.

"Ha! You think you can rid of me so easily?" He leans to her face. "I've gotten your scent." He then licks her face.

The bigger one laughed, "these chicks are pretty hot, aren't they, especially the one I got! Look at that body!"

"I'm twelve, you sick mother.."

The puts the gun next to her mouth, "I don't want to blow that pretty mouth away, so if I was you, I would SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He pistol whip May unconscious.

"fffmmaaayy!" Dawn could barely say when they put them in the back of the car. "-Ben! Where are you?-"

**Ooooh, a cliffhanger!**

**What would happen to May and Dawn? Where the heck is Ben?**

**Did I went too far at the ending? Should I clean the contents up a bit?**

**Please R&R, and to Mednin, that's a good suggestion about Paul being jealous of Ben Thanks! ^_-**

**And I put a little bit of it in this chapter. Don't worry, there will be more of that till**

**Ben and company get themselves out from this hole**

**Ben: I better! I'm not getting paid enough to be in a death scene.**

**Me: B-but you're not getting paid at all.**

**Ben: Can I for once have a little imagination? What a freakin' nerd…**

**Me: He's lucky I didn't cancel him**


	6. My Hero

**Me: Sorry it took so long! *bows frantically* Did everybody had a good Christmas, because I didn't…stupid family with the clothes for presents and the tree, and the cookies, and the crazy dog…**

**Brock: Aww, I hoped you didn't mean that. You also didn't liked your presents? …Was your sister there?**

**Me: Not only that, I caught a cold,… Why?**

**Brock: Uh! Um, just asking…**

**Me: Yeah, okay, so I don't own pokemon except for Ben and the story.**

**Ben: *comes from nowhere* The hell you do!**

**Chapter 6: My Hero**

Ben rushed out of the port-o-potty taking a gas mask off his face.

"Damn, at least I only had to pee." He walk back to the spot where everybody else were at, but to find nobody there except signs of a struggle and tire tracks.

"Dammit, I guess they went back to the house." So Ben walks back to May's house after being dense and oblivious to the signs of struggle and the tire tracks.

"I'm gonna cuss them out for leaving me like this, what the hell I done to them to…" a car comes racing down the street and was heading towards Ben. "Who the hell is that?" The care skidded to a stop right in front of him.

"We've been lookin' fo yas. So you're the little shit that got my guy in jail huh?" A slender man said while getting out the car pointing his automatic at Ben.

"You guys waste no time, huh?" Ben said as he reached for his belt.

"Surprised to see me, punk? You're lucky I didn't twist their little necks off." Sho also gotten out the car with May and Dawn tied up with tape on their mouths.

"May, Dawn! What do you assholes want anyway?" He wanted to send out one of his pokemon, but it would be too risky. "They don't need any part of this, just let them go!"

Sho cocked his gun and pressed it against Dawn's head. "I don't think your in the position to say anything asswipe. Unless you want this bullet to skewer through these cunts' heads, I suggest you to do what I say and I say your comin' with us." Dawn and May's face were full of tears.

"-Shit!- Okay, okay, you can take me, but you have to let them go." They all started laughing which made Ben only grinned his teeth.

"haha, oh man, dis kid might be on somethin'! That's a good one, now shut up and get in the car." Ben mugged at them and clenched his fists.

Sho pressed the gun even harder on Dawn's head, "If I was you I would do it."

Ben walked towards the car with an angry look on his face and suddenly got knocked out cold from the back of the head by the slender guy.

**~After hours of a blackout later~**

Ben finally woke up to a sharp pain to his head and a blurred vision. He look around to find himself tied to a pole inside an abandoned warehouse.

"Man, I shoulda seen that coming…May, Dawn!"

"We're right next to you." They said in unison. All three of them are tied up with the same pole sticking from the ground. "What kind of a punk hits a girl?" May referring to the pistol whip she received. "What the hell is this and what they want with us?"

"I'm sorry May, we should of told you before."

"That's one of the bastards from Slateport." Ben cut in.

"Ughh, if I can reach one of my pokeballs…"

"No use, they took 'em all including my phone. Besides, you should of least noticed that already, can you be that slow?"

May huffed, "s-shut up Ben! Some 'man' you are! You're the one that supposed to save us!" While the two was rambling and fighting, Dawn was struggling to get free.

"Hey guys! There's a knot loose, see if you can try to pull it to untie it." May tried reaching with her right hand to pull the knot loose, but her hands are tied up good.

"Ughh, I-I can't reach it!"

"I think I can try." Ben scoots closer to Dawn to reach it better. He able to hook his index finger on the loose knot and pulled on it, letting him free.

"Ben hurry untie us!" While he's trying to untie May, he felt something hard pressed on the back of his head.

"Oh crap." Ben stood up slowly with his hands up and turn to look at Sho, pointing the gun in his face.

"I shoulda blasted that smart-ass face of yours back at the park, unfortunately, I'm felling a little generous today. You thought you was so tough hitting me with that 2x4. **(lol, he called his skateboard a 2by4)** So I think I'm gonna play you guys around a little bit." Ben laughed a little. Sho cocks the gun and point it at him again, "what the fuck is so funny?"

"You dorks think your so hood because you punk around with a bunch of kids? Ha, I wonder how you wannabes call yourselves to be in a gang." Sho pistol whips Ben until he fell.

"Ben!" May and Dawn helplessly watched in horror while Ben fell on the floor.

"I'm okay.." Ben slowly gets up, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Shit Sho, you gonna take that?" The largest guy said.

"Let's just shoot his ass! Who the hell he thinks he's talkin' too!" The slender guy said, also pointing a gun at Ben.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" May cried out. Dawn was weld up in tears. Everything seem like it was slow motion for Ben as they are squeezing the trigger to Ben's despair. His whole life until now flashes before him, Dawn and May crying and pulling to get free, but knowing it was too late. ~Boom, gunshots!~ **(sorry not good with effects)** Ben still stands with his eyes shut, but slowly opens them to realized he was still alive.

"What the hell…" An Ursaring knocked three of them out at the same time with one dynamicpunch. May and Dawn also open their eyes to see what happen.

"U-Ursaring?" Dawn stared at a dark silhouette of a boy walking towards them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were the cause of this, troublesome."

"Paul?" Dawn gasped in sheer surprise.

"Paul? How did you find us?"

"I think it would be best if we get out of here first before you start mindlessly asking me questions." He said in an annoyed tone and untied May and Dawn. Ben only stands there dumbfounded, shocked that he could of died a few seconds ago.

"Our pokemon!"

"Don't worry, I got them." Paul's Ursaring carried in a fainted Natu and Piplup and their other pokeballs. They able to get out of the crummy warehouse and to a place far enough to catch their breath.

"Whew, if, Paul, didn't come, I don't know what would happen." Suddenly May's attitude changed and walked to Ben and smacked him upside of his head.

"Hey!"

"That's for trying to act like a tough guy! What the hell was wrong with you, you almost got killed!"

"I'm glad to see that you're alright too." He shot back sarcastically.

"Uggh! Sometimes I wondered if we're really related." Paul returned his pokemon and started to walk away.

"Paul, hold on. How did you find us back there?"

"Those posers made so much commotion, it was hard not to know what's going on. So I followed them. Turns out I saw you guys along with them." Dawn walks up to Paul and looks at the ground to hide her blush. "W-what?"

"T-thank you for saving us back there! We owe you a big one! Right guys? Dawn turned to May and Ben.

"No."

"Thanks Paul, you not so bad after all!" May grinned, but changed to a frown when Paul chuckled.

"To think three so-called pokemon trainers got captured by losers until they nearly get themselves killed is unbelievable, doesn't make any sense." May hold back Ben from Paul's comment even though she wanted to hit him too, and Dawn got upset as well.

"Hey! Don't come crying to us if they got you and butt-raped your ass!" Ben managed to say.

"Ben. It's okay." Dawn huffed and walked up to Paul's face, "well excuse me! They had guns! What you want us to do, ask them to shoot us? Why do you…"Paul put his finger over her mouth. May and Ben's eyes only widen.

"Before you rip my head off, I was joking." Their jaws only dropped, but Dawn's jaw dropped lower along with a red face. "Heh, see you guys later, I don't need anything from you as well." He stops and turned to look at Ben, "I hope this match is worth my time tomorrow." He walks away, disappearing in the woods.

May stomped her foot from anger. "Your boyfriend is some piece of work you know that? Also what kind of nickname is 'troublesome' anyway?" Dawn snapped out of her daze instantly.

"May, I-I think you starting to ask too much questions." Dawn said with her face still red and one of her brow twitching.

May ignored and went on, "not only Troublesome, you been called Dee-Dee…"

"MAY!"

Ben looked puzzled, "Dee-Dee?" Dawn chases a laughing May down a street leading towards town.

"Hey! How am I going to carry all these?" Pointing at a drooling-while-sleeping Piplup and the girls pokeballs. "Girls.." Ben follows them to town while looking up at the sunset shining on his sadden face. "-This is not going to be good from now on.-"

**What did Ben meant by that from the last sentence?**

**Will they see those people again? Will there will be more of them? Isn't that the most random thing Paul had ever done to anybody? What will happen next to Ben and Dawn?**

**I have bad writer's block and I apologize if this chapter wasn't great. Pizza to take your mind off it? Please, please, please R&R, and give me some ideas for the next chapter! I need to make Dawn & Paul moments a little longer too...**

**Ben: And I don't blame anyone for the criticism, I think this one sucks too.**

**Me: Who asked you anyway!**


	7. Get up and dust yourself off: pt1

**Sorry for the late post, it's just the fact I've been very busy lately! ****There is an exam for me coming up soon and I have to study for that, my job has also keeping me busy lately…you know what I mean. I would like to thank everybody that takes time to read my story and the ones giving me suggestions for this chapter! I couldn't appreciate it even more! **

**I don't own Pokemon or the characters except for the OC.**

**A note for some "readers": for the "know-it-alls" that read my stories and left dumb reviews; the quotes aren't bad grammar or typos, they're called the character's VOCABULARY. That's how they talk! What you want me to do, have everybody to have the same boring accent? That's not how I do stuff! LOL**

**Ch.7 Get up and dust yourself off: pt.1**

It's early in the mourning and Ben, Dawn, and May getting ready to meet Paul at the park for the battle he and Ben is having. The bad part is they woke up Max when they try to head out.

"Plllllleeeaaaassee guys! Can I come too?" Max was on the floor begging for his life with tears falling like waterfalls.

"I said NO! The place we're going to is where you wouldn't want to go anyway!" May said it with annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Where you guys going then?"

May flinched and started to hesitate on what to say back, "well y-you see,.."

"They're going to buy contest crap for their pokemon and they dragged me along against my will to hold the stuff." Ben cut in.

"Yeah! If you want to come along and help…" Dawn played along and smiled.

"-Yawn!- I'm sorry guys, but I'm still kinda tired. Guess you have to go on without me, have fun! Especially you 'cuz'!" Max walked away casually towards the stairs.

"Hehe, I sure will.." Ben sweat dropped.

~Walking down the street~ Ever since they left the house, there was a long awkward silence during the walk to the park. Dawn was the first to break it, but felt nervous to do so."…Sssoo, Ben, you made a big commotion at the greenhouse last night."

"I was training."

"Oh. Okay….Wasn't it cool that we convinced Max? I couldn't think of anything better to come up with, hehe." Dawn was trying to make a conversation.

May roughly put her arm around Ben's neck, "yeah cuz, you saved us back there! I own you one!"

"How about getting off of me?" Ben responded dryly.

"Well excuse me! What's up your butt anyway?"

"Instead of getting ready for my next gym battle, I have to waste my time to battle her loser boyfriend 'cause he won't keep his mouth shut!"

"Well you shouldn't stoop to his level,…what do you mean by THAT?"

May cut in, "Come on Dawn, it's so obvious! The offensive act is getting old, ….anyways, watching this battle would give me some good pointers and strategy on how to pawn everybody in the contest tonight! I have a title to keep, you know?"

"-mumble, mumble-, I'll show you some pointers…" Dawn grumbled under her breath.

As they arrived to the park, they see Paul at the clearing mugging at them from the distance. He looked serious, as if he wants to kill somebody.

"Geez, serial killer much? Dawn, you have a messed up taste in men."

"May can you stop that? What about if I keep getting on you about Drew, surely you'd cuss me out for it!"

"You damn right I would! I hate that bastard…"

Paul snapped, "I can't believe you bothered to bring your loud-mouthed cheerleaders, you have to have an encouragement squad or something?"

Ben smirked, "they wanted to come, at least I have girls around me, you jealous or somethin'?"

"..And who are you calling a loud mouth?" May added. Piplup exhaled and shook his head **(O_O Some perfect timing to finally put Piplup into the story, huh?)**

"Can we just get this over with?" Dawn suggested.

"Hm. Troublesome said something smart for once." Paul smirked at Dawn which made her huffed.

"Everything I say is smart! UGH! Whatever…" Dawn turned away from him blushing.

Ben and Paul walked to the middle of the clearing getting ready for their match, the girls sat on a bench and took out snacks from nowhere and started gorging on them.

"Whoo! Come on Ben, you got this!" May managed to yell out and spitting chips from her mouth.

"This is a three-on-three match, no one can switch until their pokemon no longer can continue."

"That's cool. One thing though, just three-on-three? You holding back?"

"Nah. It would be pointless and embarrassing for me to beat all of your pokemon with only one or two of my pokemon. Besides, I don't have much time."

"Ooh!" May instigated.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking like that dude."

"…Well?"

"Ladies first."

"Ha. You should do a sitcom."

Ben babbled and looked at Paul funny, "w-why the fuck I want to do a sitcom…"

"Drapion! Standby for battle!" A large purple scorpion-like pokemon emerged from its pokeball. It looked at Ben with a taunting evil glare.

"-Jackass cutting me off.- Raichu!" An electric mouse with a long tail end with a lighting bolt appeared in front of Drapion.

"It's cute….Hey! Ben, you didn't tell me about you having other pokemon!" Dawn remembered when Ben talked about his pokemon.

"Yeah, like I wanna tell you EVERY pokemon I have. What's the big deal?"

"Well, because…"

"Drapion, cross poison!" The pokemon lunge an "X" that has a purple glow to it, it flies towards Raichu fast.

"Raichu, dodge!" Raichu made a last minute dodge just in time to get away from the attack, but until another one hit it directly.

"Raiiii!" It tumbles across the field creating a large dust cloud along with it.

"Use X-scissor." The giant scorpion creature runs towards Raichu, making it stingers to create another "X" that intensifies into a bright light.

"-Dammit-, Raichu, use agility to dodge!" It swiftly flashes away from Drapion's attack and reappeared behind it. Little did it and Ben know, Drapion used it's tail and grabbed Raichu and bind him tightly. Drapion turned his head directly around and face Raichu, who was struggling for breath by it's bind.

"Come on Raichu! Get out of there! You can do it!" May and Dawn was yelling frantically on the sidelines.

"Raichu, use thunderbolt to get out of there!" Raichu unleashed a huge blast of electricity on Drapion to at least to make it flinch so it could be free from the bind. Raichu made distance to recover and catch it's breath.

"You okay?" Ben asked. Raichu nodded in response. "-What a creepy-ass pokemon, who knew it can turn it's freakin' head like that!-" Paul suddenly chuckled to himself. "What the hell is so funny?"

"That excuse for a pokemon is funny, being a Raichu it should be at LEAST a challenge with my Drapion. I went against a Pikachu with greater speed and electric attacks than the 'so-called' evolved form of one.

Dawn gasped, "-he meant Ash's Pikachu! So he DOES admit that Ash was a formative trainer!-"

"Who the hell are you to make that 'ass-hair' statement?" Ben was letting Paul get to him instead of focusing the battle. "Keep talkin' out of your ass because I'll shut it up with my foot up in it!" May sighed to herself and folded her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"The problem is that Ben just caught that Raichu, he thought it would be good for Raichu to battle so it can get some training, but I didn't know Paul can be this ruthless."

"Oh…" Dawn flashbacked at the times how Paul treats pokemon and Ash wanted to bump heads about it. "…unfortunately that's how Paul is.".

"Use cross poison back to back!" Drapion launched barrages of the attack at Raichu in different directions and he could barely dodge them.

"-Shit! How can this big dopey pokemon can move like that?…I know!- Raichu, use your tail to trip it off balance!" As Raichu attempts to do so, Drapion simply jumped over it.

Everybody but Paul did a narrowed-eye stare and said in unison, "...It can do that?"

"Grab it again and use crunch!"

Ben snapped back to reality. "Raichu, wait for it!"

"WHAT?" May and Dawn yelled. Even Raichu looked at him crazy, but he did what he told. As Drapion grabs Raichu, it opens his mouth getting ready to snap at it.

"Now! Use thunderbolt into it's mouth!"

"Hm?" Paul was also surprised that he didn't think ahead about that. Just when Raichu blast a flow of electricity into Drapion's mouth, Drapion was taking major damage and screaming in pain.

"Drapion, let it go!" Drapion violently slams Raichu on the ground from the pain it took which caused Raichu not to move.

"Raichu!" Without any commands, Drapion picks up Raichu with it's tail and slam him on the ground again, then against a tree until Raichu breaks through it from the impact.

The girls stood up in shock, "Raichu! Oh no! That's taking it too far! Ben, do something!"

"Raichu, you have to get up!" As the debris cleared up, Raichu laid there swirly-eyed showing that it fainted. "Raichu, return."

"To think I was going to get my time's worth for this, I guess I was wrong. You pretty much all bark and no bite."

"What the hell you say?"

"Come on Ben, you can do this! You still got two pokemon!" Dawn cheered.

"Hm?" Paul looked at Dawn with a shocking glare.

"Haha, you're lucky I'm in a mellow mood today, I usually don't let punk-asses like you get away for saying that. So, I'll let you have the benefit of the doubt." He took out a pokeball that is entirely white but around the middle of the band is red. **(premier ball is what it called! Okay I remember -_-)** "The ass kicking starts now!"

**Sorry for the short and long-waited chapter. I'm still brainstorming and planning on how the story is going to come out without being: "thrown together in the last minute", "the plot and thesis of the story doesn't make sense", "or having run-on sentences and bad grammar." -_- I kinda realized now that writing fan fictions are not as easy as it seems! My second experimental story didn't turn out so great, so I took it off and rewriting a new one. Anyways, please R&R and any suggestions for the second part would be appreciated!**


End file.
